


silver scales and golden wishing wells

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Prince!yuuri, Romance, Royalty AU, THERE'S NO CHARACTER DEATH I PROMISE, There's FLOOF, based off that tumblr post, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: the knights fought valiantly, they have slayed the dragonYuuri cried from days on end... he loved that dragon





	

**Author's Note:**

> [insp by](http://caliginosity-.tumblr.com/post/77946346490/the-prince-fought-valiantly-he-slayed-the)

**Here’s a thing about life…**

 

It was ought to be a simple afternoon, sunlight streaming in between the velvet curtains of the throne room, the Royal Family that ruled the whole nation of Russia sitting there to pass time for the afternoon before their meeting. The King and Queen on their perspective thrones… The Crown Prince, sitting by their feet, reading a book.

 

**… You don’t randomly mess with people, regardless of status.**

 

Unfortunately, their day is going for a twist.

 

Like a lightning strike, the enormous double doors by the entrance have busted open,  _literally._ The wooden doors flew off their hinges, landing on the marble carpeted floors with a  _thud_. The Royal Family gasps, huddling closer together in shock. Every guard in the area jolted awake, and took their stances, pointing their weapons to whatever intrusion was by the doors…

 

An old man with a beard and eyes that have seen life’s toughest challenges took a few steps from the entryway, his coat whipping from behind him. Speaking of, the velvet curtains flapped against the sudden turn of wind, it was like there was a small wind storm inside the room.

 

The guards have begun to attack, surging the man with their respective weapons. However, the family gasps when the man, with a simple flick of a hand, sends the guards flying to the walls even whilst walking. Just then, a simple word has settled into their minds. It was just one little word, but it sent a shiver of fear up their spines.

 

_Sorcerer._

“What is it that you want?” The King demands, stepping protectively in front of his family with anger laced in his tone. “Barging into my palace without notice? I’ll have you tried and killed-”

 

The man stops walking, settling a few meters across the throne. A soft little smirk finds its way up his face. “I would say that’s very hypocritical of you, Your  _Highness._  “ The man bows deeply, albeit it was far from courteous.

 

The King scoffs, eyebrows furrowing. “What is it that you mean?”

 

The old man looks up from his bow, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

 

“I have come here to acquire revenge.”

 

Coincidentally (or not? This man was a sorcerer after all) a thunder bolt crackles outside the window. Just awhile ago, it was sunny and the skies were clear, now it seemed like they were going to have a flood. The Crown Prince, despite being already nineteen, cowered in his mother’s hold, blue eyes shining with dread.

 

The King tries to collect his resolve, trying to ignore the impending fear in his heart. Despite being a King, the stories of vengeful sorcerers exacting revenge have reached his ears. He hears that in the kingdom far west, their princess was doomed to sleep forever by a sorceress, the family was  _distraught._

It was common knowledge to never,  _ever,_ mess with these entities.

 

“What for?” The King bellows out. “What have we done to ensure your wrath?”

 

The man purses his lips, his nonchalant look oddly terrifying. “Oh, Your Highness, I assure you, you have done  _much_ to ensure my wrath.” The old man takes a few more steps, voice low and gravely. “But  _all_  those years I have lain low and have not done anything about it…”

 

His wrinkled eyes flicker to the family, and the Queen jumps.

 

“Until now.”

 

“Your men have purged my town. They said they plan to use it as camp grounds for the upcoming war. Now, what  _is_ unacceptable, however, is the fact that they have brutally murdered, beaten, and raped anyone who attempted to keep their own land.”

 

The King’s breath has hitched in his throat, his hands have begun to tremor and he shoves them behind his back. “We… We have nothing to do about it, blame the general-“

 

“Oh, but Your Highness…” The old man looks at the King in the eye, voice laced with mock sympathy. “One specific guard has said that… Hm, oh, I remember now…”

 

The sorcerer’s eyes have begun to glow, the irises luminous and ethereal albeit terrifying at the same time.

 

“’By the King’s words’.”

 

Several windows nearby have shattered and they could hear more guards finding their way up the throne room. The sorcerer waves a hand and the previously broken double doors swung their way back to their places, locking themselves shut.

 

The whole family gasps as they back away. The King’s face is laced with horror as he remembers a certain memory, how foolish he has become! The general has approached him a few days back, asking permission on certain lots to use as campgrounds and training grounds for the upcoming battle with a neighboring kingdom.

 

You know what the king has said?

 

 _“Do what you must.”_ He says with a dismissive hand.

 

Now that the King has thought of it, he has just realized how big of a mistake he has made. He might be the reason of his family’s apparent doom.

 

The sorcerer lets out a laugh, booming against the walls and the paintings that have adorned the whole throne room. The rest of the windows shatter, colored crystals the curtains ripping and the storm outside moving  _inside_.

 

“ **You are the cause of my daughter’s death**.” The sorcerer’s booming voice says, nearly turning the family deaf. “ **You are the cause of my town’s suffering. You are the reason why my grandson will now live the rest of his life without a mother.** ”

 

The family gasps when the man starts to float, his torn shoes leaving the ground. His eyes shone like beacons, glinting against the storm, burning with the intensity and fire of wrath and hell.

 

“ **For years you have ignored your people’s pleads and wants, relying on nothing but from the wars you have won, from battles you wage that leave us to suffer.  You bathe yourself in linen and velvet. You scrounge on your wealth like a bunch of selfish dragons.”**

The man’s gaze snaps to the heir, the Crown Prince. The silver haired boy gasps as a tremor of fear runs its way down his spine. The Queen lets out a whimper as she wraps her arms protectively around the Prince.

 

“ **And for that, you shall pay.** ”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Yuuri was sixteen, he remembers his parents tell him  _not_ to go in that cave by the edge of the forest.

 

 _It’s dangerous._ His mother whispers, looking at Yuuri in the eye so she could be level with his slowly increasing height.  _The knights have reported to be hearing loud animal roars coming from that cave, the chances of it being a deadly beast is too high._

Now, being Yuuri, he was an obedient child. He always attended his lessons even though… uh, he sort of ‘disliked’ some of them (he doesn’t think Tasseography would be a vital skill he needs as a Prince). The maids and staff love him because he got along with everyone pretty well… even as a child, which was a major difference to his sister Mari, who was rogue and loved sliding down the rails of the Palace stairs. He was quiet and obedient. When he disobeys, it’s usually by accident.

 

This… This was an accident.

 

He was playing with Vicchan, his lovely animal companion, in one of the Palace’s humongous outdoor gardens, the one part of the palace that does not have humongous walls surrounding it. He was throwing a wooden disk back and forth; the dog would always catch it and return it to him. He thought it was a neat game, and maybe even show it to his parents later.

 

The dog pads back to him, disk in his mouth. Yuuri smiles and scratches the dog’s ears, and he takes a few steps back.

 

“Alright, one more before we head back inside?” Yuuri says, shaking the disk in his hand. The dog wags his tail happily, tongue out.

 

Just as Yuuri pulls his arm back to launch the disk into the air, he feels the ground beneath him tremor with tiny little waves, not enough to be  _too_ noticeable, but oh boy, it was there. Nearby, Yuuri hears a loud boom, like thunder clapping or…

 

Or a beast roaring.

 

Yuuri lets out a surprised huff of air, unknowingly throwing the disk shakily. The dog goes after it, but he does not return to the brown eyed Prince.

 

“Vicchan! Wait, where are you-“ Yuuri gasps when the brown poodle throttles away and jumps into the endless green foliage that leads into the forest that he’s tried so hard to avoid his whole life.

 

Yuuri runs up to the foliage, and without even thinking twice, jumps in and winces when thorns and branches scrape his skin. He does not care, however, as he chases after the brown fluff ahead that is his dog.

 

He knew it was dangerous and unsafe, who knows what sort of horrors lie up ahead? Sure, he loves to explore new boundaries with his father when they’d sometimes ride together, but he’d never been to this part of the forest… At least, not without someone accompanying him.

 

 _Run run run,_ he runs as fast as legs could take him. Vicchan was only small dog, but the mutt has enough energy and strength to run around the whole of Japan… twice. Yuuri, unfortunately, was not aware on how deep into the forest he has gone. So far, Yuuri has already tripped over multiple rocks and there may or may not be multiple spiders in his hair.

 

But he does not care. As he runs, he remembers all those times he nearly lost Vicchan to an accident. One time the poor dog nearly drowned in one of the town wells, the other time he nearly lost the dog during one of their morning runs. He considered Vicchan as a very important aspect in his life and losing the dog would impact him tremendously.

 

However, he begins to think things over when he sees a large cave in the distance. The opening was dark, even in the sunlight, he could not see further into the cave. A sense of dread finds its way into Yuuri’s stomach when his dog jumps right in, leaving the disk by the entrance with its wooden exterior clattering to the dirt ground.

 

Yuuri skids to a stop right before steps into the dark expanse of the cave, his stomach churning with fear as he hears his dog’s barks echo down the tunnel. His mind whirs with decisions, thoughts that only a mere sixteen year old could barely understand. He turns to look back unto the horizon, seeing his family’s palace in the distance, knowing that it may be the last time he’d be able to see it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he steps into the cave.

 

As he progresses down the cave, Yuuri had realized that it’s so much darker than he could imagine. He nearly trips on the uneven ground, barely able to contain his shocked gasp. He reaches for the walls, feeling across the rough stone to try and maneuver his way through the winding tunnels.

 

 _Oh dear,_ his mind whimpers out, he was too terrified to make a sound.  _Oh dear oh dear oh dear-_

 

Up ahead, he hears his dog bark. Yuuri is filled with a flash of hope for a moment…

 

Until he hears a whine.

 

Yuuri’s heart pounds in his ears when he hears a low stomping in the distance, accompanied by more sounds that came from Vicchan. Yuuri did not know if his dog’s barks were either a good or bad indication.

 

Up ahead, Yuuri sees an opening that had some sort of light in it, he did not know. It was like a soft glow of sorts, nonetheless, Yuuri could hear his beloved dog’s barks up ahead, and Yuuri quickened his pace as the darkness lessened.

 

He may be a sixteen year old, but he was too smart and sneaky to just randomly barge in the opening with no provocation. He takes heady steps as he peeks and rounds the corner of the entrance, sticking to the stone wall with his heart beating a mile a minute as he looks around to see if he was alone.

 

Long story short, he was not alone.

 

Yuuri remembers the time when, he was ten or eleven or so, he watched a shadow puppet show for the first time. He remembers what he had felt at that moment, with wonder and awe and every goddamn synonym of 'amazement' you could find. The puppeteer laughed at his look of amazement before Yuuri had asked if he could do the show again.

 

This... This was like a puppet show.

 

But only... Bigger?

 

(and scalier and had wings and  _oh my god is that-_ )

 

That... That  _thing_ looks like it popped out of one of Yuuri's picture books. Large enough to occupy a half of the humongous cavern they were currently in, with it's platinum silver scales reflecting the light that came from the hole on the ceiling and the creature's body was  _covered_ with it. Long neck and tail, with the tail swishing around on the ground. The folded wings sat on the creatures back, pure white and very,  _very_ , large. It looked like a lizard, only much bigger and... less friendlier. The beast was crouched down, looking at something directly on the ground....

 

Yuuri nearly gasped when he sees Vicchan, his poor little Vicchan, stuck under the beast's gaze.

 

Yuuri willed himself to look away, not being able to see his poor companion suffer being a meal of this... this anomaly. However, cursed by the gods, he could not take his eyes off the two as the beast's snout grew closer and closer to the dog, icy blue slit eyes locked with the dog's beady little puppy orbs. Vicchan looked like an  _ant_ in comparison to this beast.

 

Yuuri prepared himself to see the blood, the dog screams,  _the horror,_ to ensue. This was a beast large enough to easily fit into one of the palace's humongous towers. Judging by the large, canine teeth that settled by the beast's snout, it didn't look like it ate hay or berries for dinner. What Yuuri sees is a monster that could easily destroy towns, burn down palaces, wipe out whole nations...

 

... and could 'boop' puppy noses...

 

...

 

Wait,  _what?_

 

Yuuri blinks a little, seeing the interaction. The beast, quite literally, just nuzzled the puppy's nose with it's enormous snout. Vicchan barked quite... happily, to be frank, and the puppy yipped and licked at the beast's snout. What surprised Yuuri even more was the way the beats had closed its eyes, almost like reliving a memory. 

 

If he imagined hard enough, it almost looked human.

 

Yuuri was a little dumbfounded to speak, mouth dropping. Unfortunately, the wooden disk that was previously in his hand has... clattered to the floor. The sound of it resonated throughout the cavern, like a bell chime.

 

The beast's eyes open, snapping wide as the blue slits came into Yuuri's view once again. Yuuri was hit with an overwhelming fear, his stomach beginning to churn once more. The almost compassionate moment he just experienced awhile ago was now replaced by dread and fear when the beast has begun to walk towards him, its clawed feet making the ground shake.

 

Yuuri finally lets out a gasp, backing up against the wall and he feels the stone dig into his back. What the  _hell?_ He'd  _just_ been by the entrance awhile ago! Oh, lords, was he going to die? Yuuri could not shake the thought out of his head as the beast advanced towards him, ice blue eyes glowing with a fire Yuuri could not name. 

 

The beast was now so close,  _so close._ Yuuri could feel its breath, every puff warm and cold and the same time. It's icy blue eyes bore into Yuuri, and Yuuri felt his knees buckle under the intensity of the gaze. Yuuri closes his eyes and braces for the pain, the ripping of flesh and blood and-

 

A soft little nudge by his stomach wills his eyes to open.

 

The beast now crouched down in front of him, its head level with Yuuri's tiny little form. It's eyes were now warmer than ever before, losing the icy coldness it had just a few seconds ago. And in its mouth was the wooden disk, nudging it to Yuuri softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Yuuri! Why on **earth** were you out so late? We were worried sick-"_

 

_"Forgive me, okaasan, I was a little... caught up. Is my tutor available, by any chance?"_

 

_"Oh...  yes he is dear. Why do you ask?"_

 

_"It's simply nothing mother, I just plan to... learn a little bit more about mythology, that's all."_

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri was seventeen, he learned that the dragon was more human than he thought.

 

There are moments in life that gives you a sense of realization, like jolting awake after you dreamt of falling from a high place or so. These moments make you see things in a different, much more clearer way.

 

When Yuuri had realized that the beast was far more friendly than Yuuri had thought, he took the initiative to visit it once in a while. Maybe once every few weeks? Yuuri was still a little cautious, the dragon was very gentle and friendly but Yuuri never knew when the beast would uncurl its talons and bare its teeth at the Prince. When visiting, he always took Vicchan,  _always._

 

The dragon seemed to be fond of the dog. Albeit Yuuri took the visiting to a minimum (he couldn't bear to let the thought of his parents finding out he's been sneaking out to become a reality) he figured it must be pretty... lonely up in that cavern, so he hopes that his and Vicchan's company would be enough. Yuuri did not know if the dragon had felt any sort of emotion, but if it did, then unimaginable loneliness is what he must have felt.

 

So yes, a year has passed by filled with random visits, each of them as normal and mundane as the next.

 

Until one night, when Yuuri was laying in the soft layers of his duvet, he sees a soft light piercing through the soft window screen of his room. Like a beacon, shining through the paper thin windows of Yuuri's room. Yuuri had rolled out of his bed, unknowingly waking Vicchan up, to shove the screen open and see that the light leads directly to the cave by the edge of the forest. The light was bright, _very_ bright. Almost like a star. The glow illuminated perfectly with the moon…

 

The moon that hung overhead, full and big and bright.

 

Yuuri squints into the darkness, looking directly at the shining beacon. Curiosity and temptation creeps its way up Yuuri's mentality. His dog barks by his feet, yapping at his night robes invitingly.

 

Later on, Yuuri grabs his cloak, a paper lantern, and Vicchan before heading out to… investigate.

 

Who knows what Yuuri was thinking? The Japanese Prince didn’t know where he had gottent he sudden surge of courage. He knew that there are many possible ways that he could die due to this unplanned trip he was having towards the cave, but did that stop him from creeping down the Palace in the middle of the night? No, it didn’t.

 

It takes some time, but they hike out into the woods. Halfway through, the light suddenly dies out, drowing the Prince and the dog in darkness. Yuuri panics for a moment, but relieved to know the way well enough even with just his memory and a paper lantern to guide him.

 

Eventually, they enter the cave… then the cavern, and _nothing_ could ever prepare them for what they were going to see.

 

It was a man. _Everything_ about him was pale. His skin, his hair, his blue eyes. He sat in the middle of the cavern by a rock, looking bored and conflicted. His long silver hair reminded Yuuri of the scales that belonged to the creature that once stood in this very place. He was gangly, slim, and _naked._

 

The sight of him made Yuuri’s jaw drop, the paper lantern dropping to the floor, clattering like a bell.

 

The blue eyed man gasped in surprised when he saw Yuuri and the dog by the entrance, scuffling behind the rock to obscure his naked form with his long silver hair whipping behind him. Yuuri took a few steps back, defensive and confused, eyes never leaving the man’s scared blue eyes.

 

What in the _world?_

Yuuri could have mistaken the man for just another wanderer… a _naked_ wanderer, for the least, who decided to rest in this cavern. If only Yuuri hadn’t been reminded by the pale skin, the silver hair, the _blue eyes-_

Yuuri takes a few steps forward, eyes wide and cautious and gentle as he feels Vicchan trot cautiously beside him.

 

“まだ少し怖いけど” Yuuri says, hoping that the person could understand him. Yuuri had never seen a Japanese person with the skin, hair, and eye color this man has. There’s a big chance that this man must be a foreigner.

 

The man shifts further behind the rock, eyes wide and scared and humiliated. Yuuri takes off his outer robes and, very carefully, holds it out for the boy.

 

The boy takes it in his shaking hands.

 

 

 

Much later on, Yuuri has coaxed the man out from the rock (he made sure the blue eyed man was clothed first, of course). Now, he sat himself down from across the man. Maybe they could talk? Talking would be nice.

 

If only they could understand each other.

 

“あなたは誰?”  

“Я не понима́ю”

 

 

“あなたの出身はどこですか？” 

 

“Я не говорю на этом языке.”

 

 

Yuuri purses his lips a little, racking his mind for a new idea. They’ve been passing back and forth these little lines of nationality that neither could understand. Vicchan was beginning to hypothetically roll his eyes, a little bored whilst he lies in Yuuri’s lap. Finally, his mind comes up with an idea.

 

“ _Anglo Saxon?_ ” He asks, eyebrows rising questionably.

 

He sighs in relief when the boy nods.

 

“Name?” He says, thankful for taking linguistics lessons (even though they made him want to rip his hair out).

 

The boy swallows a bit, before answering shakily.

 

“Viktor.”

 

Yuuri nods, a little struck on how human the name sounded. Well… This boy in front of him _was_ human, right?

 

Right?

 

On cue, Vicchan trots his way from Yuuri’s lap to the bo- _Viktor,_ Viktor. The puppy stares up at the man questionably, his furry little head cocking to the side. Viktor lets out the smallest of smiles, and he reaches out to scratch the puppy by the ears.

 

Yuuri, before he could stop himself, blurts out this question.

 

“Dragon?”

 

Viktor’s attention snaps to him at the word, his blue eyes locking with Yuuri’s brown orbs. Yuuri gulps for a moment, before receiving Viktor’s reluctant nod.

 

“Why are you human?” He asks, hoping that he would not seem so privy.

 

Viktor says nothing, but he points a finger towards the sky, up to the full moon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What is your name?”

 

“I am Yuuri. This is Vicchan. Vicchan likes you very much.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was a beast, a mythical warrior known all throughout the lands, feared and beloved all at the same time. People cower at the mere mention of his kind’s name. He had the power to wipe out whole countries with his mighty claws. He was unstoppable, almost everything and _anything_ was his prey.

 

Speaking of prey…

 

The blue eyed dragon spots the little Japanese hare, sitting aimlessly by one of the rocks in his cavern. Unknowing. The little Japanese hare would be, at most times, tense and on guard and on the lookout. This seems to not be the case at the moment, with the little hare engrossed in his own little book.

 

The dragon smirks, getting ready to pounce. His blue eyes gleam with intent, crouching down as he tried his best to creep up on the little hare. His teeth bare, his claws clench, he was aware that the hare must have felt his breath behind him by now, judging on how close he is. But the little hare is too engrossed in his book to even notice. The mighty beast prepares to spring into action, ready to-

 

“Viktor I swear to god, if you get drool all over my book, I am going make Vicchan _hate_ you for all eternity-“

 

The mighty beast pouts in defeat, before trotting away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Heavens, they’re _still_ looking for him?”

 

Yuuri aimlessly picks at his food with his chopsticks, not bothering to join in on the conversation. Usually food would often perk up his interest, but he was too excited for the upcoming events. He could not help but feel a little jittery, wanting the dinner to be over so he can head back to his room and… get ready.

 

For what, you may ask?

 

Well, the Tsukimi festival, of course.

 

It was an annual festival held during the eighth month of the year, wherein it is said to be the full moon’s brightest peak. Filled with bright lanterns, dancing, _lots_ of delicious food and a bunch of shows. Now, like any other responsible royal, his parents have invited him to partake in the festival as usual.

 

But Yuuri had excused himself this year, stating that he had… uh, a ‘bug’ and was too tired to partake this year.

 

Yeah, right.

 

“It’s been seven years. At this rate, the boy would be luckier dead by now.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. Hiroko swats her husband’s arm, eyebrows furrowing at the Emperor. “Toshiya! Don’t say such things-“

 

“You have to admit, it _is_ true.” Toshiya shakes his head, rather mournful. “I believe the Prince actually ran away. How can a band of bandits possibly get into their Palace? That place is more guarded than the heavens! The possibility of him being held hostage is too low.”

 

Yuuri looks up from his bowl to glance at his parents, who sat across from him on the table. Unfortunately, Mari wouldn’t be able to attend since she had too many business propositions to attend to. “I am sorry, but who?”

 

The Empress gives Yuuri a soft smile. “The Russian Family, dear. They still have not found their Crown Prince yet.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow once more. The tales of the distraught nation have reached the land’s ears. The stories of the lost Crown Prince of Russia was one of the stories Mari had told him when she returned from her trips, whom seemed to mysteriously disappear overnight. The Tsar and Empress of the country were devastated, desperate to see their child once more.

 

“Ah, I see.” Yuuri just nods, looking down at his food once more.

 

“You know, they are said to visit us soon this winter. The Empress has told me through her letter that she would love to see our Cherry Blossoms soon.” Hiroko says rather fondly. “I could not even fathom the pain she must have felt. Losing a child is too much to bear; maybe it would be nice if we give her a momentary distraction, don’t you think?”

 

Yuuri nods, shoving the last of his meal down his throat. He stands up, and bows deeply.

 

“Forgive me for not being able to attend the festival later on, but I do not feel well.” He says with the most neutral of expressions. “If it is not too much to ask, I wish to retire to my quarters.”

 

The couple nods solemnly, dismissing the young Prince. Yuuri bows deeply, walking out like he’s floating on a bed of water-

 

The minute he rounds the corner, he bolts for his room.

 

The minute he gets in, he takes out the satchel he has already prepared the night before and throws off his formal clothes. He snatches the peasant clothes he has borrowed from one of the staff from under his mattress and throws them on. He wakes Vicchan up from where the dog was sleeping on his bed, and they both stumble down Yuuri’s window together.

 

Once Yuuri has his feet firmly planted on the dirt ground, he takes a long piece of cloth and wraps it tight around his nose and mouth. He turns and casts one last look at the castle, before running to the forest with Vicchan trailing after him.

 

So many years have passed, three? Five? Seven? And Yuuri had never failed to visit his dear friend during the full moon. The full moon was always special for the both of them, it was a… a day of freedom of sorts. Every full moon, Viktor would turn human for a whole night. A whole night of being human? For Viktor, it was a huge blessing.

 

Yuuri never knew how blessed he actually was until he had met Viktor.

 

Viktor, who was sweet and caring and kind and beautiful. Viktor, who never failed to make Yuuri smile whether in dragon form or not. Viktor, who was smart and loved to read the books Yuuri brought him. Viktor, who loved every step he took in the outside world.

 

Viktor, who had this past that Yuuri couldn’t quite get.

 

But Viktor promised to tell him, one day.

 

Yuuri stepped into the cave as carefree as ever. Who would’ve thought that, years ago, Yuuri shook whenever he stepped inside this cave? Now it was like a second home, his sanctuary.

 

The moment he enters the cavern, he tugs down the scarf and smiles at the large dragon that perks up at the sight of the two. Yuri settles the bag near the entrance casually walking in the large cavern, his feet echoing throughout the large area.

 

“So, are you ready?” He asks, looking up at the large silver beast in front of him. Viktor responds with a grunt, his tail swishing.

 

The Japanese Prince looks around the cavern, seeing how much has already changed since Yuuri was sixteen. A few sides of the walls held numerous drawings, personally done by Yuuri and Viktor themselves with nothing but ink and their hands. On one crook, there are two bags that held varying amounts of clothing for the man whenever he transformed. On one side, there holds stacks and stacks of books and papers and pens, almost every one of them read.

 

Yuuri looks at the large hole on the stone ceiling, seeing that the sunset was starting to end and the beginnings of night has already started to meld with the orange hues of the sun. Once Viktor gets hit with the moon’s beautiful rays, he will turn human and they could both wander the town and eat as many pastries as possible.

 

“Alright, I’m going to wait for you to finish transforming and putting your clothes on, alright? I’ll wait by the entrance.” Yuuri gets a nod in response and the Prince heads out to wait.

 

It doesn’t take long before a shining, bright light erupts from the cave, illuminating everything and anything around it. Yuuri was baffled that nobody has ever noticed the cave that shone a handful of times every year, it shone so bright that even though Yuuri had seen it multiple times already, he had to look away.

 

After a few more minutes out comes a dashing young man, bright blue eyes, an even brighter smile, with a gentle voice with an accent that Yuuri could not place. His hair now noticeably shorter, with what the long elfin styled locks now chopped into something shorter, with a longer portion of it covering half of Viktor’s face.

 

Viktor had asked Yuuri- maybe a year ago? Two?- if he could cut Viktor’s hair. When Yuuri asked, Viktor merely shook his head.

 

 _“It makes me remember.”_ Viktor had said with a sad, sad smile.

 

Now Viktor is here and he’s human and handing Yuuri his bag with a soft smile. Vicchan was yipping happily in between them. It was bliss. Viktor flashes Yuuri one of his smiles, _those_ smiles that sends Yuuri’s heart fluttering.

 

“Shall we?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t like Yuuri had the chance to sneak out every year. He was a Prince and he had duties, after all, and he made sure to never miss out on the important ones. But there’s a sense in royalty that… Yuuri does not agree with. His tutor once said that humans had a knack of loving the things they could not have, and Yuuri thought he was right.

 

Yuuri loved being free.

 

Yuuri loved walking down the cobble streets of downtown Hasetsu without anyone recognizing him as the Crown Prince. He loves eating unhealthy food and eating them whilst walking around freely. He loves being able to say anything he wants, do anything he wants, _be_ anyone he wants.

 

But he knew, as a Prince, there are things that he could never have. Sure, he had luxuries and finery and everything comfortable in life, but if he had to sneak out just so he can walk down the piers of Hasetsu whilst eating bunny shaped rice balls? He’d gladly sneak out whenever.

 

Especially if he had Viktor with him.

 

“Look at _that_!” Viktor excitedly points at the little moon paper rabbits floating along the nearby streams, each with a candle inside so they looked more like mini fire boats. “They’re so adorable! Do you think people would mind if I took one?”

 

Yuuri chuckles. “I’m sure you’d fall in the water before you could even reach for one.”

 

Viktor pouts, dusty bottom lip pursing. “You _wound_ me, Yuuri. Would it hurt to have a little more fate?”

 

Yuuri smirks, rolling his eyes. “Trust me; once I save your behind from those waters, I am never going to let you live it down.”

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow, shoving the rest of his rice ball in his mouth. “Who says I’m going to need saving? Excuse _you_ , Yuuri, but I am no damsel in distress.”

 

Yuuri laughs, nearly letting the scarf around his mouth fall lose. Viktor excitedly gasps behind him before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and dragging him to see a nearby public puppet show.

 

Yuuri was happy to spend these times with Viktor. It wasn’t like Viktor had the freedom to walk around when he’s a dragon, his town would surely try to kill him _or_ keep him captive. Yuuri knew the silver haired man had no choice but to hide. God knows how lonely and boring it must be in that cavern, even when Yuuri had brought some books over and read to him at times.

 

Viktor only had a dozen or so chances to walk around, free as a human. Yuuri figured that Viktor probably liked being free too; every full moon must have felt like a drop of ecstasy down one’s throat.

 

So Yuuri drank down every shine in Viktor’s eyes, every laugh and every smile. Every time their hands brushed, skin to skin, Yuuri would feel a jolt in his system and for a moment, he forgets that this man wasn’t a mythical creature and he wasn’t a Prince and they were just townspeople with a simple life up ahead-

 

But eventually, all things end.

 

“Can we head back, please?” Viktor says when Yuuri had a feeling that it was already early, _early,_ in the morning. Viktor looks at him softly, eyes shining but sad, _so so very sad._

Yuuri nods, and they walk, hand in hand, back to the cave.

 

Back then, Yuuri had dreaded to go anywhere near that cave for the sake of his fear of whatever is inside. Now, he dreaded going back because it means that the night was over, _their_ freedom was over. But what was odd, however, was the fact that Viktor had asked to go back _early._

This was rather strange, since the both of them would usually stretch out the night for as long as they could. There was this time when they both almost didn’t make it and Yuuri had to squeeze the rest of Viktor through the cavern opening when Viktor transformed half way.

 

Eventually they found themselves back in the cavern. The moon was still up, but the early signs of sunlight may or may not come up soon. Yuuri sits himself on a nearby rock, fiddling with his thumbs. Vicchan sleeps by his feet, the puppy happy but tired. He was, too. Happy, but tired.

 

He would trade anything to be happy but tired.

 

Yuuri smiles up at Viktor, who was a few feet away, arranging some things. “So, what’s going on?” Yuuri asks. “I thought you liked the festivals-“

 

“Oh, I still do actually.” Viktor smiles fondly back at him, face a little conflicted. “But… Ah, I need to… tell you something.”

 

Yuuri perks up at the statement, nearly jostling Vicchan awake. “Really? Well, what is it?”

 

Viktor sighs, pausing a moment, before reaching down in one of the bags, and taking something out. Shiny. Golden. Round.

 

“It’s a very long story.”

 

That was the night when Viktor had told him everything.

 

It was like… sunlight over a horizon, except, the sunlight over horizons were usually soft and predictable, blessing and kissing the skies with its orange hues. This… This was very earth shaking, to be frank. Like the sunlight was an earthquake and Yuuri felt his eyes widen as the tales of sorcery and magic escapes Viktor’s mouth.

 

_“Prince… Russia…”_

_“… Cursed…”_

_“… Ran away…”_

“Wait, hold on…” Yuuri flails his hands around, something his poised and stoic self wouldn’t usually do. “Just… Please give me a moment to digest that all in…” Yuuri cradles his head in his hands, eyes wide.

 

“Do take your time.” Viktor says rather nonchalantly. However, the way he held himself, tight and strung and tense, indicated that the man was nervous.

 

Yuuri could not believe that he hasn’t noticed this just now. The way Viktor had always held himself, poised and with perfect posture. Viktor’s intelligence and his fluency in several languages, alongside with his love for books. How Viktor had always taken care of his hygiene, even as a dragon. Viktor had the qualifications and expectations that of a Prince, and Yuuri wondered why he never noticed it until now.

 

“S-So… You’re actually telling me that… that a sorcerer has _cursed_ you?”

 

Viktor nods.

 

“For _what_?”

 

“Revenge, mostly.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Viktor purses his lips, eyes rather thoughtful.

 

“I hadn’t done anything to anger him.”

 

“So why _you?_ ” Yuuri sputters out, finding the situation rather unfair.

 

Viktor had told him that seven? Eight? He does not remember, years ago a sorcerer has held wrath over their family due to his parents’ mistakes. In all honesty, Yuuri finds it rather barbaric on Viktor’s part, since Viktor seemed to be innocent.

 

“I am not sure, actually.” Viktor says. “I figure the sorcerer knows that my parents will suffer greatly when I am in the equation, but I am certain that I have done nothing to hurt _anyone_.”

 

Because seriously, Viktor loved cakes and dogs and smiled a smile that was enough to guide your way through the deepest of darkness. What could Viktor do to hurt _anyone_?

 

“You ran away?”

 

Viktor nods.

 

“My parents have tried looking for numerous solutions, and… apparently the curse is a blood curse, meaning the only people who could reverse it is either the sorcerer itself, or a descendant.” Viktor sighs, looking down at his feet, his _human_ feet. “They were good at hiding me, at first. But… They kept me like an animal, Yuuri.” Viktor looks at Yuuri, blue eyes sad and troubled. “My parents lived in shame. They were ashamed of me.”

 

“So you ran.”

 

“I flew, actually.” Viktor says, the old edge of playfulness back in his tone. “It was a quite tough at first, sneaking my way out of the dungeons and flying away without anyone spotting me.” Viktor shrugs, eyes unsteady. “But I managed, and I flew.”

 

“I flew, and flew, and flew, avoiding land and finally crash landing here.”

 

Yuuri stares at Viktor and imagines a poor young boy, barely over adulthood, with his chance at life taken away from him before he even got to take it. Forced to hide in isolation and fear, fear of everyone surrounding him and mostly himself.

 

“Well…” Yuuri says, rather unsure. “Is there any way to remove the curse?”

 

Viktor smiles, it was a sad smile. “Not that I know of, unless you can find the sorcerer _or_ his descendant.” Viktor sighs. “I remember the man’s face. The man looked like he had kind eyes, but they held so much wrath at the moment, so I was rather unsure.”

 

Yuuri surveys Viktor intently, sees the sad blue eyes as they looked down for once. This was not Viktor. Viktor was happy and enthustiastic and had endless charm. This was a sad man who had all the unlucky taboo’s directed in his life. But Yuuri realizes that it _is_ still Viktor, and surprisingly his views of him do not change at all.

 

“Why are you telling this to me just now?” Yuuri murmurs, voice soft and understanding.

 

Viktor freezes for a moment, his shoulders starting to tense.

 

“I won’t last any longer, Yuuri.”

 

In a split second, Yuuri’s world shatters.

 

“W-What?” Yuuri mutters out, eyes widening.

 

Viktor finally wills to look at him, his blue eyes shining with tears as they connect to Yuuri’s scared, brown orbs.

 

“The curse will only last until I am of a certain age, Yuuri.” Viktor whimpers out, but Yuuri knew Viktor was trying to act strong. Yuuri figured that that’s what Viktor must’ve been doing his whole life… Acting strong. “And when it _does_ wear off, I will die.”

 

Yuuri feels his mouth part with shock and dread, feeling the uncertainty and fear climb its way up his throat and start to choke him with all the thoughts, all the _possibilities_.

 

“And…” Viktor chokes, biting his lip as he takes Yuuri’s hands in his own. “I want to thank you. _Thank you,_ for _everything._ ” Viktor lets out a smile that resembled that of a broken lantern, broken but still bright. “Yuuri Katsuki, you have been my light in the midst of my unruly life. You have made me smile and laugh and jump around even when I thought I would never be able to.”

 

Yuuri could not say anything, but he feels the tears well in his eyes when he sees Viktor start to fully cry, tiny little droplets of tears raining down and clinging unto his lashes. “I…”

 

“I would never be able to return what you have given to me. I would never be able to forget it. I would never be able to forget _you_.” Viktor continues, and the little dog by their feet barks sleepily. Viktor laughs, cheeks crinkling against the tears. He bends down and scratches the little dog by the ears. “And you too, little Vicchan.”

 

“I…” Yuuri mumbles out, and he registers Viktor still clinging unto his hands like it was a lifeline. “Viktor, don’t _say_ that-“

 

“But it is true, and it’s _happening_ , Yuuri.” Viktor says. “It’s happeni-“

 

Above them, the sun bleeds into the hole on the ceiling, bleeding into the sky and kissing the horizon with its rays and landing directly on Viktor. Yuuri stands back and whines when the hands that have clasped his have disappeared. A bright light engulfs the whole cavern, and Yuuri shields his eyes.

 

It does not take long for it to be over because Yuuri eventually finds himself staring up at the large beast he has grown to be with. Viktor stares down at him, beautiful blue eyes still holding so much emotion and sadness even as a beast.

 

Yuuri gasps when he sees a few scales by Viktor’s neck fall to the ground, fluttering in the wind. Yuuri could mistake them for silver rose petals. And Yuuri sees, by the back, the mound of silver scales that have fallen off, which Viktor had expertly hid behind a rock.

 

Viktor was right. He would not last any longer.

 

Viktor takes a few steps towards a rock in the back, shuffling around with his head. Finally, Viktor returns to Yuuri with something dangling in his mouth. Yuuri reaches for it, and Viktor tenderly puts it in Yuuri’s hold.

 

It’s a golden medallion. It’s a little dusty with age, but the gold was there and it _shone._ Held together by a delicate rope, the velvet and gold has twisted together to form the most beautiful of medallions. On the golden disk, there is an emblem of which Yuuri recognizes as the Russian insignia.

 

Yuuri chokes on a few words, knowing full well that everything that Viktor had told him was true.

 

Yuuri takes a few steps closer to the silver beast, with Viktor bending his neck so that Viktor’s head was level with Yuuri’s form. Yuuri tenderly places his hands on Viktor’s rough snout, looking at the blue eyes that were so much more human than he had thought. It was almost like caressing Viktor’s face, which basically _is_.

 

Yuuri lets out a choked whimper before pressing his forehead against Viktor’s snout, both of them closing their eyes as they revel in the moment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’ll find a way, I promise.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days later, Yuuri finds himself in the town, searching for something.

 

Searching for what?

 

In all honesty, Yuuri could have been looking for _anything._ A new curtain for his room? Maybe. A few treats for Vicchan? Could be. A few gifts for the Russian couple (which were visiting _today,_ mind you)? There’s a possibility.

 

A Onmyōdō for his slowly deteriorating dragon friend? There’s… There’s a possibility.

 

Yuuri creeps his way through the hustle and bustle of the everyday town life. It would be suspicious if the townspeople see the Imperial Prince outside the gates of the palace, looking for a sorcerer. So Yuuri is now in everyday town clothes with a scarf to wrap around the middle of his face for good measure.

 

He has Viktor’s medallion in his satchel. He doesn’t know why he brought it along, but for some reason, it comforted him.

 

Yuuri has spent the majority of his day walking around and trying to casually ask townspeople if… oh, I don’t _know_ , if there’s a sorcerer nearby? Most of them have given him an odd look, others simply shook their head

 

By midday, Yuuri was starting to feel a little hopeless, _and_ tired. His clothes were now starting to cling to his body due to the sweat he was excreting and he is almost running out of the money he has brought along. He was about to give up and just try again tomorrow when he hits jackpot.

 

“There’s one.” The kind old lady says, sweeping the front of her doorstep with a broomstick. She points a wrinkled finger up the mountain, and if Yuuri squints he could make out a small hut by the edge of it. “He lives _there_. I have to warn you, though, he is very feisty.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

All Yuri Plisetsky has wanted in life is to live in peace.

 

Honestly, was that too much to ask? The hustle and bustle he had felt during the whole majority of his life was starting to get a little tiring. When he and his grandfather have set sailed for Japan, he was promised that it would be much quieter there, _safer._ Turns out the Japanese people were very cheery, _too_ cheery to be honest. When his grandfather was still alive, people _flocked_ their hut, asking for remedies and cures for illnesses that the normal everyday human could attain.

 

Whilst his grandfather was more giving and compassionate, Yuri hated the way people still came to their home even when his grandfather has slowly fallen ill.

 

Because his grandfather was kind but stoic, he smiled when he was happy and growled when he was angry. He was the master of all sorts of magic and sorcery and way more powerful than what Yuri could ever hope for. When the old man had died, Yuri reveled in the loneliness and every time someone has asked for help it shot an arrow into his chest. Sometimes waking up to the quiet chirping outside sends him insane, but thankfully, his cat was there.

 

He was not alone, for the least.

 

Even when his grandfather could not perform any sorcery anymore, people still came to his hut, but he turned every single one of them down saying that he didn’t have magic in him. Which was a lie, but people came anyways. Yuri just usually snaps at them or lets his cat chase after them, but he does not help.

 

Not anymore.

 

Yuri exits his home, his cat trailing after him, and he goes outside to water his plants. He’d have to harvest all of these tomorrow so he could finally sell them in the towns… hey, he had to live, alright?

 

Yuri stops in his tracks, looking around warily to see if anyone is around or watching. After making sure he is alone he flexes his fingers and, chanting the incantation his grandfather has thought him, wills some water to pour out of his hands. It was like a spray, a waterfall. Yuri waters his vegetables, thankful that he had some convenience in his life.

 

Sometimes he wishes he was back in Russia again, wishes that he was in his old town and playing with his friends without a care in the world. His mother would be there, making him pirozkhis and sweet bread and all of his favorite treats.

 

Then he remembers: his town is burnt down to the ground. His mother is dead.

 

“Excuse me!”

 

Yuri nearly shrieks in shock, the flow of water stopping as the last few drops skyrocketed into the sky. He whips his head to his side to see some dark haired country boy running towards him like he was the Messiah incarnate. Yuri is hit with the reality that this man must’ve seen him play with the elements, soon word would probably spread out onto the streets and people will start flocking their area again and-

 

Scowling, Yuri avoids the man’s pleas and walks away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I told you, I do not have that sort of power.”_

_“I just saw you shoot water out of your hands!”_

_“It is simply a mere trick of the light.”_

_“That is hogwash and you know it-“_

_“Leave me alone or I’ll make my cat claw your eyes out.”_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri returns to the Castle, sad and dejected and a little hopeless.

 

When Yuuri had reached the hut earlier on, he was rather surprised to see that the sorcerer was actually a very young man. He didn’t look like he had originated from Japan, with what his light golden blond hair and green eyes. Yuuri had caught the man spraying water from out of his very own hands, and Yuuri was a little bit amazed.

 

Unfortunately the man had walked away the minute Yuuri had attempted to talk to him. When Yuuri had pleaded, _begged_ even, all Yuuri got back was a threat and some cat hisses. So… things did not go well.

 

However, before he even got to go past the palace’s main doors, he was immediately tackled by an unknown mass of brown fluff. Yuuri, whilst being slobbered by kisses and licks in the face, had thought that the dog was Vicchan. However, once he got to stand up and survey the dog, he realized that the dog was _much_ bigger than his own beloved pet.

 

“Huh, you’re not Vicchan.” Yuuri mumbles, scratching the dog behind the ears.

 

“That’s Makkachin.” An accented voice says in English, and Yuuri gasps when he turns around and is greeted by the Empress of Russia herself with several maids in her wake. Old and soft looking, she is a sharp contrast to the bright and flaring colors of Japan.

 

Yuuri stands up, dusting off his embarrassingly dirty peasant clothes and bowing deeply as he feels the red dust his cheeks. He’s just hoping that the Empress would just mistake him as a servant. “Your Majesty! You have arrived! The gods have blessed you with a safe trip-“

 

The Empress chuckles, pulling Yuuri up slightly so the Japanese Prince stands up from his bow. “It is alright, dear Prince.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes have widened, _just_ by a fraction. “How… How do you-“

 

The Empress smiles. “Your mother loves you enough to keep very well made paintings of you in her quarters. Besides, you have spoken to me in very fluent English…”

 

Yuuri blushes, remembering full well on how he has automatically gone to speak English. Before he could issue out another apology, the large dog that just clobbered him awhile ago began to yip at his feet, whining softly for Yuuri to give him more scratches by the ears, which Yuuri _does_ give him by the way.

 

“Makkachin seems to like you very much.” The Empress sighs, wrinkled blue eyes staring down at them softly, like remembering a memory and it was so _sad_. For a moment, Yuuri mistakes her blue eyes for someone else he knew.

 

“You can have him, if you want.”

 

Yuuri perks up at this, staring up at the woman with interest.

 

“If it is not too much.” She says, smiling softly. “I am sure the poor dog is probably getting tired of us already. Makkachin is a good boy, he won’t disturb any of your everyday routines-“

 

“Oh, it would be a pleasure Your Highness!” Yuuri says, smiling softly.”I have another dog of my own, surely they would get along.”

 

The woman smiles, eyes holding the deepest of seas. “Good.” She sighs, staring out a nearby window and unto a beautiful view of Japan.

 

“I love Makkachin, but he makes me remember too much sometimes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Yuuri goes to his room later on, with his new adopted puppy in tow, Makkachin and Vicchan immediately hit it off. Yuuri could not help but smile when the two dogs start to play, knocking over several things in his room once more.

 

Yuuri remembers his short conversation with the Russian Queen awhile ago, and suddenly he realizes that he hadn’t talked to a Russian Empress at that moment… He was talking to a sad and broken mother who has lost her son. And Yuuri did not know which was sadder, that or the possibility that Makkachin could be Viktor’s old dog.

 

Yuuri knew more than everyone that even royals were human. Beneath the crowns and the laws there lain a person who had feelings, memories, regrets and laughs. Every single person in this planet has experienced emotion, whether it be the most fearsome of tyrants…

 

Or the most beastly of dragons.

 

Later on, Yuuri checks to see if his hypothesis that Makkachin was Viktor’s dog is correct. Yuuri enters the cave with both dogs, guiding Makkachin so the bigger dog does not get lost. Viktor was curled up on the stone floor, sleeping. However, Vicchan lets out a little bark that jolts the mighty dragon awake. Viktor moves to greet the two, however, he freezes when he sees the larger dog that came along with them.

 

Makkachin does not look scared when the dog sees the large beast, only showed the same ignorant curiosity every dog seemed to have. He cocks his furry head to the side, taking a few steps towards the silver beast, sniffing the ground.

 

Viktor seemed too scared to move, freezing in his tracks as his wide blue slit eyes watch the dog.

 

Makkachin finally gets to Viktor’s form, sniffing at his scales curiously. Finally, Makkachin yawns and curls up against Viktor’s large, reptilian body, seeming to be comfortable and carefree.

 

Viktor lets out what sounded like a sob, eyes showing so much joy and sadness at the same time. Yuuri could not stop the sad little smile that finds its way up his face.

 

“He used to be your dog, didn’t he?” He asks quietly. Viktor simply nods, eyes never leaving the poodle that was curled up against him. Yuuri takes a few steps closer until he’s right next to Viktor’s very large body, watching the sleeping dog a few feet away. Unknowingly, Yuuri puts his hand on Viktor’s side.

 

Yuuri gasps when he realizes that he had touched a spot free of scales. Now, that wouldn’t be so bad if there wasn’t this very large sore on it. Viktor had growled at the contact, obviously in pain.

 

“Oh, gods…” He breathes out when he steps back and sees that Viktor’s body is _littered_ with bald spots and sores. He sees the mounds of scales littered _everywhere_. He sees the pained look in Viktor’s blue eyes.

 

It has gotten worse.

 

Viktor lets out a pained roar when another patch of scales fall off, ripping off some skin with them. The patch has begun to bleed alongside with its companions. Yuuri reaches out to cradle Viktor’s snout soothingly, hoping that there weren’t any sores on his face. Viktor gives him a look, a very knowing look that says _you know it’s happening_.

 

“Shh, shh, the people may hear you.” He whispers, cradling the dragon head. He sighs helplessly, looking around frantically. Finally, he remembers a man in the mountains with green eyes and a scowl on his face. Yuuri knew it may not work, but he’s willing to do anything.

 

“Please, wait for me.” Yuuri says, stepping back. Viktor whines when Yuuri starts to walk away. “I’ll come back! I promise! Please wait for me!”

 

With all his strength, Yuuri sprints out of the cave and into the wilderness. He knows the path well enough to fully sprint down the forest. Thanks to his athleticism it does not take long for him to run past the gardens and reach the town. All throughout the tiring run, Yuuri does not mind the way his legs have cramped, nor did he mind the way his lungs felt like they were drying out. All that was on his mind is _Viktor, Viktor, wait for me, Viktor-_

 

However, when he was half way through the town and up the mountains, a very large roar echoes throughout the whole town. Yuuri freezes in his tracks, his eyes widening as he stares at the direction wherein Viktor’s cave was held. Unfortunately for him, everybody has heard the loud roar.

 

“What is _that_?”

 

“We’ve been hearing roars for days now!”

 

“The children are starting to get scared! They won’t come out of the house-“

 

“Isn’t that from the cave by the north?”

 

“We have to do something!”

 

“I’ll call the samurais-“

 

Yuuri gasps when the townspeople start to gather together to head for the cave, some of them have already lit torches and kama’s and pitchforks. Yuuri does not want to think of what would happen if the samurais have gotten into this mess. With fear and desperation in his heart, he continues running and running.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri balances the herbs and tea on both hands as he heads for his grandfather’s quarters. There, he feeds the sickly old man and rubs oil over the sore joints in his fingers all the while his cat rubs affectionately against his leg.

 

“Ah, Yurotchka.” The man wheezes. “What would I do without you?”

 

“You’d probably be dead.” Yuri deadpans, mixing honey into his grandfather’s tea, the old man just chuckles. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ He watches the amber tea swirl. However, he nearly drops the porcelain cup when somebody frantically pounds on their door.

 

Yuri rolls his eyes, setting the tray down. He heads for their door, and before he could even slide it open the same country boy from earlier ago grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.

 

Yuri gasps, nearly stumbling down their steps due to the force that basically pulled him out of their own house. Yuri growls pulling his arm back so hard the other man stumbles from the force. “Are you out of your _mind?”_ Yuri hisses, glaring at the man with all the anger he could muster up.

 

“ _Please_.” The man says, brown eyes pleading and desperate. “I need your help-“

 

“I told you, I do not do sorcery.” Yuri growls, already starting to walk away. “Or any witchcraft for that matter-“

 

“I’m about to lose someone very dear to me.” His voice rings behind Yuri, loud and clear but cracking and desperate all the same. “And… And I cannot bear to _handle_ that. So _please_ , _help_ me.”

 

Yuri sighs, rubbing his temple. Why can’t this man see that he can’t do _anything_? He could be inside finished with his chores and just reading a book or something, not entertaining some crazed lunatic. Pushing aside his annoyance, he could not deny but feel his heart twist a little, _just_ a little, at the sound of the other man’s voice.

 

Yuri knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. He knew it from a very young age. And judging by the coughs his grandfather was getting, Yuri knew he would soon feel it all over again.

 

“I’m sorry for your situation, alright?” Yuri says, turning to look at the brown eyed man. “But there is nothing I can do. I can’t reverse curses nor can I help your ‘dragon friend’ with his illness or whatever. So please, leave me alone.”

 

The brown eyed man flinches at the last words. Yuri swallows when he sees the tears well in those brown eyes, and Yuri takes a step back when one of them streams down the man’s face. He could not prevent the guilt that finds its way up Yuri’s heart, knowing full well that this man may be devastated. Suddenly, he hears an earth shaking roar and he notices the throng of people making a beeline for a cave by the north, all of them waving their perspective weapons in the air.

 

“Judging from your desperation, I figure your friend’s in _there?”_ Yuri points at the cave in the distance. “If you really care about him, then go, look after him. Do not waste your time on me.”

 

Giving the man one last look, Yuri walks away, back into his home and sliding the door shut. However, he could not prevent himself from peeking out the window, to see the man run away towards the cave.

 

Yuri sighs and shakes his head, heading back into his grandfather’s room. He is quite surprised to see his grandfather sitting fully up, sipping his tea quietly.

 

“Oh, was that your friend?” His grandfather asks nonchalantly, shaking the cup in his hand slowly to swirl its contents. “You both have caused quite the commotion.”

 

“He’s… someone not of importance.” Yuri runs a hand through his golden locks. “How are you feeling? Do you need more ointment? I can-“

 

“Yurotchka, sit here please.” His grandfather pats on the duvet he was sitting on. Yuri raises an eyebrow but he sits down next to the old man.

 

“I need you to help me with something.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

For years, Yuuri had wondered what flying would feel like.

 

He wondered and dreamed and imagined. _Up, up, up_ , flap your wings and feel the air slice through your skin. It would probably feel amazing, to be free and lucky like that. Yuuri had looked out onto meadows and have seen the birds fly around, happy with nothing to weigh them down.

 

Yuuri was _flying_ , but he was flying hard with weights attached to his wings.

 

He wiped away the tears that have streamed down his face awhile ago. That man was harsh and cold, but Yuuri should’ve stopped pushing. Maybe the green eyed boy _really_ couldn’t do anything. But Yuuri had other priorities, and the main one was stopping the townspeople from possibly killing Viktor. He was just hoping that Makkachin and Vicchan would be safe and get away from the mess.

 

The sun was starting to dip into the sky, with the midnight blues blending in with the soft oranges. On his way, Yuuri had managed to trip and fall down multiple times due to the stupid dainty Prince shoes he had to wear, but this does not bother the Japanese man as he continues on running and running and oh _no-_

When he reaches the mouth of the cave, he could see the torch light of the people light up the cavern followed by the sound of continuous chanting alongside the sounds of large rocks falling. What sent Yuuri spiraling into despair; however, were the sounds Viktor had roared out during the whole process.

 

Yuuri rushes in, running through the tunnels as fear had fully settled in his heart. Amidst the chants and howls of abomination, Yuuri could hear the fresh _zing_ of metal and katanas, followed by another roar of pain that had came from Viktor. Yuuri had realized that the samurais have probably been mixed into the whole mess, and Yuuri _dreaded_ even more.

 

He finally reached the cavern but he was unfortunately blocked out by the wall of townspeople that stood by the entrance. When he tries to squeeze past the men had just glared at him and pushed him back. Yuuri growls and shoves them aside, the people basically toppling over due to the force. He pushes his way through the crowd, looking up at Viktor and _oh god-_

Viktor has lost the entirety of his scales, his skin glistening with blood and peeled flesh. His once pure white wings were now ripped and charred. A portion of Viktor’s tail was charred. The poor dragon was flailing around, trying so hard to fend for himself without actually hurting anyone. Every step Viktor took caused the earth to shake, causing a few rocks from the ceiling fall to the ground, some small some… not so small.

 

The crowd rushes to get out of the way when a large rock falls from the ceiling, unfortunately none of the have gotten hurt. However, Yuuri gasps when he sees the daring samurai jump on Viktor without sympathy, some of them launching themselves from the ceiling and off the walls to tear and slash at Viktor’s skin. The beast lets out a roar, flinging the men off him but some have stayed.

 

Yuuri sees the flash of anger flicker in Viktor’s eyes, sees the dulling crystal blue sharpening into madness as he lets out a mighty roar and swipes at the men who were charging at him, sending them to the wall and some flying towards the ceiling. Viktor huffed, hot breath exhaling through his razor sharp teeth. One samurai had jumped on Viktor’s back, and the beast back up to crush the man against the wall, unknowingly hurting himself in the process.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri screams out, his voice strangely clear amidst the chaos. A few townspeople have silenced at his voice. Viktor fortunately hears his name, hears the familiar voice, and stops his fury. His angry blue eyes have dilated into something softer, something that has remembered the important things in life. The blue slits flick throughout the crowd, and Viktor had actually looked relieved when he sees Yuuri, running towards him through the crowd.

 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Yuuri wheezes out, maneuvering his way through the fallen rocks and armada of people. A few people had gasped at his actions, the chants and hollers starting to ascend, but Yuuri does not care. Viktor had crouched down to meet the young man; his snout grimacing whenever he moved and Yuuri knew the poor guy was in _pain-_

Yuuri barely got time to register the crack above him, the small little _crick_ that was going to choose his fate. Before he knew it, he is well aware of the shouts and exclamations of the townspeople to ‘ _look out!_ ”, he is looking up at a large boulder, a large boulder that was currently hurtling towards him from the ceiling. Yuuri knew he did not have the time to run out of the way, the rock was too big to avoid. Not bearing to even close his eyes, he sees the rock get closer and closer and-

 

Viktor’s head jumps in the way, his long neck protectively shielding Yuuri from the impact as the large boulder hits Viktor square on the cranium. The rock rolls away to the side with a _thud,_ and so did Viktor.

 

 _Thud._ Viktor falls to the side, his large body falling limp as blood started to seep from Viktor’s snout. The townspeople have all frozen, standing in silence as they just witnessed the current events. The whole cavern was so quiet you could hear a rose petal falling to the ground. Yuuri could barely let out a choke, barley even managing to register what has happened.

 

When he does, however, Yuuri lets out a pained sob as he runs over to the blue eyed beast, immediately kneeling over to cradle his large head. Yuuri’s eyes flicker to Viktor’s form, beaten and bloodied and _dying._ The dulling blue eyes fluttered open, now looking as human as ever.

“I told you to wait for me, didn’t I?” Yuuri whispers. He does not raise his voice. Viktor doesn’t like loud things, _never_ likes them. “I’m here. I’m here.”

 

Viktor moves his head the slightest, nuzzling into Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri lets out a choked sob, trying to hold back the tears that he has been holding in for the past few days now, but in the end he lets it all out. He cries, and cries and cries and sobs as he holds a man he has grown to love, a man more human than any other person Yuuri has ever met.

 

“God, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri whispers, looking deep into those crystal blue orbs, slowly dulling into a cloudy grey. “I’m so sorry. I could’ve done something. I could’ve… I could’ve-“

 

Viktor nudges Yuuri’s stomach, just like what Viktor would do whenever Yuuri has said some sort of self degrading statement. Like that one time Yuuri had complained on how fat he was getting, Viktor had poked Yuuri’s stomach with his finger. “ _Don’t say that! You’re perfect the way you are-“_ Yuuri recalls blushing like mad for the next few days after that.

 

 _Don’t say that._ It was Viktor’s message, soft and comforting and slowly drifting away as his eyelids are now starting to droop. _Don’t say that._

Yuuri feels his heart go numb when Viktor closes his eyes, stilling all together. The last of the silver rose petals fall to the ground.

 

 _That’s_ when Yuuri breaks.

 

His sobs echo throughout the whole cavern like bell chimes. Yuuri felt like his throat was going to rip itself off his body with the exertion, but he does not care. He sobs as he continues to hold Viktor’s dead form, not caring about the blood smears or the smoke. His best friend, his moon, his love is gone. Yuuri did not care if people watched or whispered, but the townsfolk were scarily quiet, still and unmoving and-

 

A few of them gasp when a certain young man pushes his way through the crowd, glowing green eyes glaring at everyone who tried to stop him. In the end, they all just parted to let the young man push through. Yuuri does not look up from his sob session, not even when he feels a pair of shoes next to him.

 

Until a boot kicks him in the shins, Yuuri manages to look up the see the same young man from awhile ago, eyes impossibly stone but soft at the same time. In his hand, Yuri held a very large coat.

 

“You’re both idiots.” Yuri murmurs, eyeing the dead beast next to the man. “But fortunately for you, I take pity on idiots.”

 

For a split second, Yuuri is filled with hope.

 

That hope had begun to evolve, snowballing and increasing in size, when the blond man’s eyes have begun to glow entirely, the emerald green like a shining light in the dim dark of the cavern. Above them, the full moon shines brighter than before, with what the roof destroyed due to the earlier chaos.

 

Yuri’s palms have begun to glow. In his mind he tries to oh so desperately remember the incantations and chants his grandfather had just told him a few minutes ago. It was challenging, but Yuri knew he could manage it.

 

_“I have sinned, Yura.” His grandfather has said. “I have cursed an innocent man with a life he does not deserve. I want you to lift the curse for me… so when I pass I will have fewer regrets burdened in my heart.”_

The spell was tough; Yuri could feel the beads of perspiration start to form on his forehead. He feels his palms slowly get hotter and hotter, the air around them swirling and crackling with so much intensity. Behind him, he could hear the people gasp as he starts to approach the beast’s form before placing his glowing palms on the beast’s heart.

 

Like a thunder clapping, the whole room was immediately filled with a blinding white light. Everyone had looked away, save except for Yuri and Yuuri with both of them looking at nothing but the man that was slowly being lifted into the air.

 

When Yuri was a child, he saw this little cocoon by the tree near their house. He watched it every day, wanting to see what would happen. Soon enough, the little cocoon broke in half. Yuri had nearly cried, until he realized that a beautiful creature has emerged from the broken shell.

 

It was just like this.

 

Claws turned into hands and feet, slashed flesh turned into smooth pale skin, the silver that adorned the dragon’s body turned into silver hair. Yuri put in the extra effort to remove every single injury he could, wiping away the burn marks and sword slashes.

 

Soon the blinding white fades away and Yuuri rushes by Viktor’s side, who was now alive and human and… uh, naked.

 

Yuuri grimaces and throws the large coat to them, with what Yuuri catching it tentatively. The two love sick birds gaze at each other for a moment, human to human, blue connecting with brown. Eventually one of them erupts into a giddy, lovesick grin, and the other does too, and the two lunatics were now grinning and giggling in each other’s arms.

 

“The spell will make him a little nauseous at times.” Yuri says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Make sure he gets a decent amount of sleep and- _ugh_ , gross.” Yuri grimaces when the two had begun to kiss, Yuuri pouncing excitedly on Viktor’s form without hesitation. To top it all off, Viktor didn’t seem to mind, _no,_ not at all. “Ugh, can’t you get him _clothed_ first? I am trying to help you make him feel better can’t you both just _listen_ to me-“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Russia is _beautiful,_ Yuuri thinks as he looks out the windows that led to a view of the beautiful country. Yuuri wonders why on earth he hasn’t visited this place before yet, but now he’s happy he is able to. The sun shoen bright overhead, filled with promises of a happy future, the people excitedly waiting by the royal balcony to await for the annunciation of Crown Prince Viktor’s return-

 

Speaking _of…._

Yuuri chuckles when he sees the grown man get mauled by their two overly excited balls of fur on the bed, Viktor laughing and giggling all the way, his smile shining brighter than the brightest of stars.

 

“Vitya, we’re going to be late.” Yuuri says, smiling apologetically at the chauffer that was waiting by the door. “We’ll be out soon, I promise.” He whispers, and the man steps out of the room after bowing deeply.

 

“Yuuri, love, let me _indulge,_ won’t you?” Viktor says teasingly, now lazily flopped on the bed with the two poodles already moving on to playing with each other. “I haven’t lain in a bed for over seven years.”

 

“Paradise for you, then?” Yuuri smirks, eyes soft and full of so much love. _God,_ he looks down at Viktor, who has his hair mussed up and his traditional clothes already wrinkled, but _god,_ this man was beautiful.

 

Viktor offers Yuuri a hand from the bed, and Yuuri takes it. He shrieks, however, when Viktor pulls him into his hold like a lightning strike, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger man lovingly and never letting go.

 

Yuuri giggles, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle as he buries his face into Viktor’s neck, breathing in Viktor’s smell. Viktor was better this way. Viktor smelled like flowers and sunshine, not like mildew or dank cavern.  

 

Yuuri sighs and relishes the feeling of Viktor pressing a kiss to his temple before taking Yuuri’s right hand in his own. There their golden rings, shiny and bright and beautiful shone to an extent, had sat. Viktor and Yuuri had put these one each other just the day before, not as Prince’s but as Viktor and Yuuri, just themselves and it was _bliss_. What shone brighter, however, were the shines in Yuuri’s eyes, bright and beautiful and full of love.

 

 _God._ Viktor’s stomach churns when he realizes just how fortunate he actually is. _God._ He loves this man, _loves him so much it made him hurt-_

“What do you think people will say once they find out that we’re engaged?” Yuuri murmurs, gaze on the shining gold.

 

Viktor shrugs, pulling the Japanese man close once more. “I suppose they’ll be surprised, but I am certain they’ll like you because you’re _adorable-“_

Yuuri pouts, slightly whacking Viktor’s arm.

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Right.” Yuuri sighs, never wanting to leave this bed. “We have to leave. Yurio’s knighting ceremony will be ending-“

 

Viktor lets out a gruff groan and pulls Yuuri closer.

 

“Viktor-“

 

“Just a few more minutes-“

 

“Come on-“

 

“Please?”

 

Eventually, Yuuri loses. He always does. When Viktor holds him like that, begging for him to never leave and just _stay_ , Yuuri would never win. He’ll always end up crawling back to his embrace. And he knew Viktor deals with the same too. Eventually, no matter how far, the two always find their way back to each other. It can be a problem sometimes, when they get late to meetings or when Yurio whines about their overly sappy public display of affection, but they relished the moment, wringing it out for as long as they can.

 

Besides, a few minutes more couldn’t hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY
> 
> what _is_ this? beauty and the beast? some other fairy tale? i don't fucking kNOW
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for so LONG, i can't even I figure it would be nice to upload it, it would a wast of story line.
> 
> HERE ARE A FEW KEY POINTS:  
> -in the description, i used 'knights' instead of 'samurai' because bruh knights sounded better okay? im sorreh. I know it's more culturally accurate but... yeah.  
> -Vicchan is named Vicchan because Yuuri had thought he liked the name, the dog was not primarily named after Viktor at all in this fic  
> -BEFORE YA'LL START SCREAMING ABOUT HOW YUURI HAS A KINK FOR DRAGONS lemme just tell ya';ll that there are approximately 12-13 full moons every year. Their age for the hole majority of the fic is still 23/27, so Yuuri had a lot of human!viktor interactions since they had last met
> 
> HOOO BOI, this one's a doozy. Anyways, please let me know what you all think! I had an idea for a part two, but I am not sure if people would like one. So if you do, please do tell me! It would be very much appreciated! :D
> 
> scream at me on my [tumblrrrrrr!](http://trashqueencakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
